All You Need To Do Is Talk
by Blaze Queenie
Summary: Miguel/Kai: Kai likes Miguel but is afraid to talk to him, so Tala gives him a little nudge in the right direction. With a little help of Bryan.


**Title:** All You Need To Do Is Talk  
**Summary:** Kai likes Miguel but is afraid to talk to him, so Tala gives him a little nudge in the right a little help of Bryan.  
**Pairings:** Miguel/Kai  
**Side Pairings:** Tala/Claude, Bryan/Garland, Spencer/Robert  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, fluff, Twoshot …  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

**Revised: 2011/09/13**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Love

A word that until shortly Kai didn't even know the excistence of, but now he knew. And why, you may ask, well it has to do with a certain blond haired heartthrob with the most gorgeous blue eyes anyone has ever seen and a smile to die for. Not to mention a terrific body!

Said blue eyed, blond haired heartthrob was currently a few feet away from him showing some kids his beyblade and Kai was watching him. The few teams that were still in Japan had been asked to do a demonstration for kids. And of course they all gladly accepted.

Right now the Blitzkrieg boys were blading against a few kids and giving advice in between their battles. They were actually pretty good with small children, especially Spencer. The bulky blond had a soft spot for small children.

Kai had a soft spot for them too and he would love to have some of his own one day. But he was getting distracted and stole another glance at Miguel while he helped a little girl to launch her beyblade. Miguel would make a great father, should he choose to be, Kai mused.

Suddenly Miguel looked in his direction and saw him staring, he smiled and waved. Kai blushed scarlet but waved back before wandering back to his teammates. Tala looked up when Kai joined him in picking up a few shards of a broken beyblade. Some boy had accidently launched his blade to hard and destroyed one of the BBA's practice blades. But it wasn't that much of a loss, those blades were made for this kind of thing so.

Tala took one good look at his best friend and knew immediately what was wrong with the enigma. 'He caught you again?' he asked, smirking slightly. Kai sighed and nodded. 'Kai why don't you just go talk to him? I'm sure he wouldn't mind, not with the way he always reacts towards you when he catches you staring at him.' the redhead said, giving the enigma a wolfish smirk.

'You're one to talk, what about you and Claude huh? I don't see you walking up to him to just talk.' Kai said sourly.

Tala grinned, 'Well, actually I already have. He agreed to go out with me this Saturday. So there!' Tala said smugly.

Kai gaped at his best friend. 'When did this happen?'

'Yesterday when I went out to do the groceries, I bumped into him and we started talking. And I just asked him out. And he said yes!' Tala said happily, if he had a tail he would be waggling it furiously now.

'Whoopee for you.' Kai mumbled.

Tala sighed and gave his friend a soft nudge in the side. 'C'mon Kai, just try talking to him, I'm sure he's waiting for that oo.'

'Yeah right.'

Tala frowned, he really hated it when Kai put himself down, he really saw himself as a heartless bastard that no one would want to even to get close to! But that wasn't true, Kai didn't realise how many people admired him, how many people adored him just for who he is. And he didn't realise just how many friends he really had here.

Suddenly the redhead got an idea and a mischievous smirk formed on his face, luckily Kai didn't notice. He wiped away the smirk and turned to his best friend. "Hey Kai, I'm gonna go to Bryan, I need to talk to him about something, can you clean this up?" the redhead asked, pointing towards the small shard of destroyed beyblade parts.

"Yeah sure." Kai said

"Thanks." Tala said and he trotted over to Bryan, who was busy flirting with Garland, honestly why couldn't the two of them just get it on with and make out already! The sexual tension between those two was beginning to get unbearable.

"Hey Bryan!" Tala shouted. Bryan turned around suprised as Tala jogged up to him, with a mischievous smirk on his face.

He excused himself to Garland, who nodded and left and turned to Tala. "What's up?" he asked.

"How would you feel if we did a little matchmaking?" the redhead said smirking deviously.

Bryan gave him a grin and a devious glint came into his eyes. "Who, where and how?"

"Kai and Miguel."

:::Sometime later:::

Miguel had finished with the kids and watched them go towards Tyson and Daichi who were having a beyblade match to entertain them.

He looked over and saw Kai leaning on his haunches and picking up what looked like shards of a destroyed beyblade.

He sighed, he really wanted to go over there and talk to the enigma but he just didn't know what to say!

He told Claude about his little crush on the dual haired teen and he had said to just suck it up and go talk to him.

Miguel snorted, easy for him to say, his crush had asked him out. Yeah he knew about Claude's little crush on the redheaded Russian and personally he didn't mind, they would be good together. And Claude looked happier than Miguel had seen him in a long time.

The blond haired Spaniard decided against talking to Kai and turned around, fully intending to join the kids and watch the match between Daichi and Tyson. Until Bryan came out of nowhere, grinning like a maniac and before Miguel could ask anything he was lifted up over Bryan's shoulder and whisked away. "What the hell! Bryan, put me down!" the Spaniard said annoyed.

This wasn't funny.

"Nope, you've got a date." the silver haired Russian said.

_A date,_Miguel thought but snapped out of it when he bumped his head into a branch and was half thrown into a room. Just as he stood up he saw Bryan close the door and lock it. "Hey!"

Miguel ran up to the door and tried to open it, of course it was locked obviously. "Bryan what the hell are you playing at! Open this door right now!" Miguel shouted.

"No can do Miguel, this is for your own good."

"God Bryan, I swear when I get out you'll be sorry!"

On the other side of the door Bryan just grinned and pulled out his cellphone. "Phase one complete." he said into the phone.

"Great we'll begin phase two now, be ready." Tala's voice said on the other end of the line.

"Roger!"

:::With Kai:::

Kai stretched as he stood up. He was finally done with scraping the pieces of the destroyed blade together and looked around. Everyone seemed to be watching the match between Tyson and Daichi.

He shrugged and threw away the broken pieces. Tala came up to him with a wolfish grin plastered on his face. A sense of nervousness overcame Kai as he watched that grin.

That grin was never a good sign.

"What?" he asked the redhead.

Tala just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Walk with me I wanna show you something."

Although his senses and conscious were screaming at him not to go and a big DANGER sign appeared next to the redhead, Kai just nodded.

"Great, you won't regret it."

'_I'm already regretting it'_ Kai thought as he saw Tala's grin widen.

Happily chatting away Tala led Kai towards the empty storage building where Bryan had thrown in Miguel earlier.

"Tala what are we doing here?" Kai said interrupting the redhead's chatter.

Kai's senses were starting to give him a headache with all the warnings bells going off. But he still ignored them. "Well, Kai since I know you won't talk to Miguel willingly." the redhead started.

Bryan suddenly popped up out of nowhere and grabbed Kai's arm while Tala grabbed the other. "We decided we should give you a little push in the right direction." The silver haired teen finished.

"Wha-?" To surprised to retaliate Kai was thrown into the same room as Miguel and he heard Bryan and Tala locking the door. He ran to the door and banged on it. "Tala! Bryan! Open the door right now!"

"No way Kai, just enjoy your alone time together." Tala said.

"Tala I swear to god, when I get out I will maim you and Bryan. Then I will kill you painfully and slow!" Kai shouted kicking the closed door. He heard Bryan and Tala laugh and then walk away.

"You know, I tried threatening and it doesn't work."

Kai froze as he heard the familiar voice. Turning around he came face to face with Miguel who looked a bit annoyed but also a bit pleased. "Miguel." Kai squeaked uncharacteristically.

Miguel gave him a small smile and Kai swore his heart stopped beating right then and there. "I guess we're stuck here huh? Well I'm glad I'm stuck with you." Miguel said, a slight blush marring his face as he finished his sentence.

Kai cocked his head cutely to the side and blushed to. "Yeah, me to." he admitted.

"So ... any idea why those two locked us in here?" Miguel asked.

Kai rolled his eyes, "No." he pouted, "But I know when I get out of here those two will pay."

Miguel chuckled, "Yeah, well I'll help you."

Then there was an uncomfortable silence. Kai couldn't take it and blurted out the first thing that came into his mind.

"I like you."

He blushed scarlet and thought he would die, of all the things he could have said. He just had to say that? Oh my god how embarrassing!

Miguel looked up surprised, "You like me, honestly?" he asked almost as if he couldn't believe that he just heard that right.

Kai fidgeted under Miguel's questioning gaze and nodded. "Yeah, I have liked you ever since our match." he whispered. He lowered his gaze to the floor shyly, afraid that Miguel would laugh or be disgusted at him and started yelling.

What he didn't expect was Miguel pulling him into his arms and kissing him passionately. He didn't react for a moment but then lost himself into the kiss. When he felt Miguel's tongue brush his upper lip he moaned and opened his mouth.

Miguel tasted every nook and cranny, loving the way Kai felt and loving the small sounds and mewls he made.

Soon the kiss ended and it left them both panting harshly.

Putting his forehead against Kai's Miguel looked into those ruby red eyes and smiled

"I like you to."

Hearing those words Kai smiled to and pulled Miguel in for a few small kisses. "And to think just earlier we didn't know we liked each other."

Miguel chuckled. "It's amazing what a little talk can do."

"It sure does."

* * *

That's it, finito End, sluch, gedaan, fin!

Review please


End file.
